


Ravenna's Origin

by TheRavennaK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Murder, Origin Story, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Royalty, Slow Build, Swords & Sorcery, Vampires, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavennaK/pseuds/TheRavennaK
Summary: Listen to the music flowI'm falling for the flow of homeI'm home to dance till dawningStay a while and we'll dance together nowAs the light is fallingWe'll reel away till the break of dayAnd dance together till morning
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the music flow  
> I'm falling for the flow of home  
> I'm home to dance till dawning
> 
> Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
> As the light is falling  
> We'll reel away till the break of day  
> And dance together till morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Teir Abhaile Riu - Celtic Woman

Romania is a temperate, scenic country that was adorned with enchanting mountains and plains as far as the eye can see. The beauty of its land stretched across the far south-east of Europe. Be it a sunny summer or bitter winter, it’s captivating nature never ceased. The serenity of autumn had begun to embrace the landscape with its magnificent gift of change, spreading bright tints of red and orange across every inch of it.

Leaves of all warm colors littered the open, yellow-green fields as the wind plucked and carried them gently from the limbs of their dying branches. Animals made their preparations for hibernation as the upcoming winter approached, temperatures dropping little by little with each passing week.

In the highest peaks of the Southern Carpathians, there existed three kingdoms, recognized far and wide throughout the country, which lay dispersed across the Făgăraș Mountains. Victoria, the most elevated of the kingdoms, was ruled on the peak of the mountain Moldoveanu by the great King Mircea, son of the benevolent King Avram.

The late ruler had split his once whole kingdom into three before his passing, as a way to equalize his land among his three sons per his Queen’s dying wish. He had magnificent castles built for both his younger princes upon the second and third highest peaks of the Carpathians, Negoiu and Viștea Mare. Both structures overlooked each kingdom in it’s own entirety, erected tall above all else as symbols of glory.

It was Queen Anastasia’s vision that sought to have their children lead their own kingdoms equally into greatness, to continue the legacy and pass down their wise ruling for generations to come. She firmly believed Mircea, Darius, and Decebal all had wonderous potential to lead. However, she, along with her righteous and caring husband, had sadly passed before they could see with their own eyes the image fully come to life.

The simple village of Victoria resided peacefully a mere few miles below the towering fortress that was Mircea’s castle. Children ran after one another outside frolicking with sticks as imaginary swords and shields, their cheerful laughter could be heard through every open window in the village. The people went about their normal chores of gardening, laundry, and trading goods with one another.

Peace naturally pumped through the heart of each villager for centuries as war or conflict rarely ever occurred if at all with the rule of King Avram and his family. Like his father and grandfather before him, he celebrated tranquility and even encouraged it his whole life. The villagers loved their kings and as such knew nothing of any unpleasantries the world could offer, for it was untaught and there only existed contentment throughout the land.

As the two younger princes had castles built for them, Mircea inherited the one that his family had called home all their lives, as was his right as eldest son. His majesty was quick to find a beloved of his own not long after his father’s passing. Mircea and an enticing woman by the name of Viorica had met at his coronation ball and instantly fell in love with one another from the moment they met. Weeks after their meeting, a proposal was made and they were bound together in holy matrimony.

Word of the grand ceremony spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom as all citizens excitedly prepared for it. It had been several decades since the people experienced a royal wedding, and when the time came for the special day, they were surely not disappointed. The sound of cheerful sobs and applause bounced off the walls as everybody watched their once prince kiss his beautiful bride into their new Queen.

Months had passed since the ceremonial bonding of the King and Queen, and a delightful happening was soon to bless the kingdom. Inside the grand castle atop Moldoveanu, in the same delivery room in which Mircea and his brothers were born, Queen Viorica lay sprawled out on a plush bed.

The piercing ring of her blood curdling screams were enough to bring King Mircea to his knees at her side as she nearly shattered his hand in hers.

Sharp fangs unsheathed from between her perfectly pink lips as her eyes flared a brilliant yet seemingly deadly crimson. Viorica had begun her excruciating process of giving life to the princess of Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter I'll be inserting a song that goes with it. Sometimes it'll be the lyrics relating to the chapter, and other times it'll just be the tune of it to set the vibe.
> 
> If you're still here and wish to read further, enjoy!  
> And thanks again! <3


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born from hope  
> Trails to the horizon  
> The source of all good in me  
> Calls on my heart  
> Not risen to be a memory  
> Childhood's like a treasure  
> To protect for a lifetime  
> Like the gift to overlook  
> Dark chapters on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Born from Hope - Elvellon

“Keep pushing, my dear! You’re almost there!” The king’s attempt to encourage his wife made little difference as her screaming continued. 

Hot tears streamed down her distorted face while she sat up to give one last push. The female nurses did their best to guide the baby out from between the queen’s legs while also making an effort to soothe her. “You’re so close, my lady!” The nurse delivering the child beamed as the other pat a damp cloth on the mother’s forehead, coaxing her to keep going.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of anguish, Viorica fell on her back and let out a loud grunt. The princess had been born. The nurses gently gathered the crying child after cutting her cord and wrapped her in a soft blanket with smiles on their faces. “She’s beautiful.” The one holding her said with happy tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

The king stood and slowly made his way over to his daughter to collect her in his gentle embrace. “You have my thanks, ladies. That’ll be all for now.” A giggle came from both women. “Congratulations, sire. You’ve truly been blessed.” The nurse with the cloth said. Mircea softly smiled, gracefully bowing his head at the two as they curtsied and hurriedly left the room together. 

After the door shut behind them with a click, Viorica lolled her head to the side and gave a victorious grin as she tried to catch her breath. Though when she caught sight of the child’s tiny form, it got caught in her chest and it released in a sigh. The babe squirmed in her father’s arms as she died down her wailing, becoming more accustomed to the new reality surrounding her.

“Here she is, my darling. The light of our lives, and the future queen of Victoria.” Mircea made his way back to his wife as he once again kneeled by her side, carefully handing the now whimpering newborn to rest in her arms. Her eyes grew in size with sheer delight as she held her daughter close to her chest.

More tears shed from her glassy, red eyes the more she gazed at her wonderful creation. “Welcome to the world, my sweet Ravenna.” Her smile only grew as the name of the princess slipped past her lips. “Ravenna Alexandra Von Kilcos.” She hummed to herself as the king placed his hand on hers, rubbing the pale skin with his thumb. 

“A fine name for a fair princess.” Mircea mused happily. 

The queen’s smile disappeared and shifted into a frown as she processed his words. “My love, I must admit I’m worried.” Her eyes met his as they flooded with concern. He tilted his head to the side as if beckoning her to continue. 

“What will it be like to raise a child of her kind? To present her to the public knowing she’s different? We’ve barely gotten a grasp on handling our changes.” Panic rose in her voice as she shifted her body uncomfortably, furrowing her brows. 

Mircea searched her worried eyes, his throat bobbed as he swallowed, thinking of how to respond. He had the same fear. Though he knew he couldn’t let her know that. He felt with this he needed to keep a strong image for her, to act as though he knew for certain all was going to be alright for her sake. It was a skill he quickly mastered when he became king.

“She will learn to adapt as we have, my love. We can teach her the daily precautions she must take, and as long as she’s under our protection, she will be safe from all harm. I assure you.” His majesty smiled softly as the back of his free hand met her cheek to gently stroke it.

Mircea’s words didn’t do much to put his worried queen at ease. Viorica knew her husband was always one to be optimistic, however, she also knew that this was going to truly be a challenge for the both of them someday down the line. She trembled at the thought of her daughter being put in danger for what she was or in general.

Her remaining troubled mindset didn’t go unnoticed by him, he could sense she would remain uneasy about the topic regardless of how much he reassured her. Instead of debating the matter, she took a deep breath and nodded her head anyway, a way to let him know that she understood. 

“How are you feeling, my dear? Do you feel any pain or exhaustion?” He asked in an attempt to change the subject for now. His eyebrows curved into upward slopes to show his concern. 

She merely chuckled at the question as she was sure he already knew the answer. ”I am fine, I promise you that nothing hurts and I’m perfectly energized.” She paused and thought for a moment. Swallowing harshly, she noticed how dry her throat had become. “Perhaps a bit famished if I’m to be honest.” 

Mircea threw his head back in laughter and stood on his feet once again.

“Well then, shall I summon a maid to fetch you some sustenance?” He offered as she moved to sit up more with her cooing child still in her arms. “If you wouldn’t mind, darling. I’d greatly appreciate that.” He flashed her a toothy smile as he bowed his head and stepped outside the room to find what she needed. Another sigh escaped her lips as she turned her attention to Ravenna.

She fiddled with the babe’s stubby fingers as the small creature gazed up at her mother with shining crimson eyes. A giggle came from her as Viroca did the same, admiring her beautiful child. 

“Your life will be filled with such luxury little one you won’t be able to stand it. I will protect you and care for you until death do us part, and that my dear, is not as close for us as most.” The child kicked her feet and giggled again as a response, as if she knew what her mother was saying. Viorica’s fingers slipped from Ravenna’s and rested behind her tiny head where short white curls of hair resided.

Her mind raced as she daydreamed of the future. She hummed and gently rocked back and forth as she imagined helping her get ready for her first royal ball. The image playing perfectly in her head as if it was a memory she’d already lived.

A shimmering violet gown sized just for the youngling, sparkling silver flats to fit her petite feet, her white hair fashioned in a neat updo, and a crystal tiara snug atop her head. The girl twirling in the mirror excitedly with the queen standing behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Mother I absolutely love it!” Young Ravenna exclaimed happily. “It’s perfect!” The princess closed the distance between her and her mother, giving her the biggest hug her small arms could give. Viorica laughed and knelt to return the hug. “I’m happy that you love it, my darling.” She said.

“Where is that little princess of mine!?” A deep voice called from the hall. Both girls turned their attention towards the open bedroom door as the king walked in with his arms open wide. “Father!” Ravenna cried, running into his arms which lifted her in the air and then embraced her lovingly. 

A chuckle came from both Mircea and Viorica as the child squirmed in her father’s arms. “Father look! I’m as pretty as Mother now!” She shifted to show him her dress and hair. Another laugh came from him as he moved her to sit on his forearm. “Yes my dear I can see that! You truly look gorgeous, as always.” 

Viorica suppressed a giggle, covering her hand over her mouth as she watched the two. That is until Ravenna wiggled her way out of his arms, placing her feet on the floor with a gentle tap and looking back up at Mircea with wide eyes. “Father I’d almost forgotten! I have yet to learn how to properly dance, how will I ever fit in with everyone else?” 

The king and queen locked eyes with each other for a moment before he took his child's small, delicate hands in his massive ones. “Oh dear you’re right, I’m afraid we did neglect to teach you that most important skill.” Ravenna nodded and frowned, lowering her head. “But we can fix that now if you’d like?”

“Really?! You’ll teach me?” She raised her gleaming red eyes. He smiled and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her pointed ear. “Of course! A princess can’t go into a ball without knowing how to dance.” Determined, she nodded once and waited for his instruction.

Curving his back and bending slightly to adjust to her height, he took her left hand and placed it on his right forearm. Then he took her right hand, holding in his left while his right rested on her shoulder. “First you must learn how to position yourself, and then-” He began leading her, slowly rocking her side to side while gently turning in a circle. “-you let the man lead you into your dance.”

Ravenna’s brow drew low over her scarlet eyes in confusion. “Why must the man lead, father? Why not the woman?” The skirt of her dress swayed from side to side as they continued their slow waltz. “Because my dear, only one partner should be leading the dance so it’s carried on smoothly without any miscommunications.” He replied.

She nodded slowly, squinting her eyes as she processed the new information. Mircea watched as her face twisted in thought. “And besides, you’re far too pretty to have to do the work anyway, my love.” He added. 

A giggle escaped her small mouth as she continued to follow his direction, occasionally stepping on his toes and apologizing for each time she did. “You’re doing wonderful, Ravenna. Any handsome prince would be lucky to have you as his princess.” He teased. 

“Yuck! Boys are gross, father. I won’t ever get married to one!” Little Ravenna exclaimed in disgust, her short legs still doing their best to keep up with his long strides. 

Laughter erupted in the room as the scene began fading out from Viorica’s mind. She relaxed more into the plush pillows supporting her back, a tear of happiness slid down her pale face. That was the future she desired for her family, or at least a part of it, and she couldn’t wait for it to be real.

She looked forward to so many things, and she knew her life was officially perfect with all things surrounding her. With another glance at the infant, she vowed once more to protect and cherish her child until her last dying breath. She wanted nothing more than a life full of happiness and love for everyone, and most of all, for her daughter.

Moments passed before the king returned to his wife and child with a glass containing a dark red liquid. Viorica’s eyes lit up when she saw her husband arrive, yet her mouth went dry as she noticed what he held in his hand. With a quickened pace he made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the glass. Heavenly relief washed down her throat as she gulped down nearly the entire beverage.

A quiet chuckle escaped the king, watching with admiration as his wife satisfied her raging hunger. Realizing Mircea was watching her, she took the lip of the glass away from hers with an embarrassed expression. Only a few drops remained, pooled together at the bottom of the cup. 

“Forgive me dear, I’m not sure where my manners were just then.” She licked her lips clean and lowered her hand while Mircea returned his to rest on her cheek.

“That’s quite alright, darling. You just gave birth to our daughter after all, I’d be surprised if you weren’t as hungry as you were.” He brushed strands of dark hair from her face as she glanced back down to the now slumbering newborn. “Shall we put her to rest in her nursery my love?” The king questioned. Viorica nodded her head.

“Of course, though we should wake her to feed her before laying her down. I imagine she’ll be as ravenous as I was relatively soon.” She chuckled and shifted to slide off the bed, careful not to alarm Ravenna as she continued to sleep peacefully. Mircea rose with her to embrace his wife and child both, planting sweet kisses to their foreheads.

Unknown to the happy family, a shadowed figure stood outside the cracked door. Peering inside just barely, watching the three in disgust as they suppressed a snarl. Then, harshly pivoting on their heel and storming down the hall in an opposite direction. 

They growled and seethed as they continued on their way. “If I’m to never have you for my own, then no one shall have you, bloodsucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> As stated in the tags, this is not a fiction that belongs to any sort of fandom. This is a story I put together based on an OC I created years ago, and I'm excited to see where it goes! 
> 
> If you wish to embark on this journey with me, you are welcome to and I encourage it! Feel free to keep reading if that's the case!
> 
> Much thanks! <3


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm your biggest fan  
> I'll follow you until you love me  
> Paparazzi  
> Baby, there's no other superstar  
> You know that I'll be  
> Your paparazzi
> 
> Promise I'll be kind  
> But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
> Baby, you'll be famous  
> Chase you down until you love me  
> Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Paparazzi - Exit Eden

The day following the birth of the princess, the king and queen held a ceremony for their baby girl to present her to the kingdom. For obvious reasons, the celebration was held in the evening just as the sun had begun to set beyond the horizon. 

“Are you ready, my darling?” Mircea asked his wife that held little Ravenna wrapped fittingly in a fluffy blanket. Nodding, she met his eyes and an excited smile curled on her lips. She was practically jumping with glee, which made the princess giggle as she bounced her in her arms.

His hand snaked around to rest on the small of her back as he returned her smile. Then he began to walk, leading his most prized possessions out the glass doors and onto a stone balcony which overlooked the entire kingdom. Viorica was unaware of the breath she had been holding, that is until she saw her people.

Cheers and applause roared from beneath the family as the subjects rejoiced. Victoria flags blew in the wind side to side in the fists of the people, adding the vibrant color of violet to the crowd. Confetti bursted from small cannons on either side of the castle's walls and sprinkled on everyone making a mess that will no doubt be difficult to clean later. Waving with one hand as the other cradles the young girl protectively to her chest, Viorica couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sight.

“What is it?” Micrea asked her with a glance in her direction. She turned her head to him with a loving smile. “This truly has to be one of the happiest days of my life.” She replied through her laughing fit. The king’s face stretched into a pleased grin as he too began to wave at his kingdom.

“My Lord and Lady.”

A voice smooth as silk sounded from behind the both of them as they turned to see who it was.

“Ah, Angelique. My trusted sorceress, come out, come come.” He motioned his free hand at the cloaked, platinum blonde known to all as Victoria’s Royal Sorceress. The porcelain woman lowered her head and curtsied deeply before him. “As you wish, sire.”

Gracefully she stepped onto the patio to join the king and queen, her flat shoes tapped lightly with every step she took. Her mixed eyes scanned the crowd as they cheered on, hands clasped together neatly in front of her as she watched. A flash of disgust sparked through her, but she remained collected and tilted her head high.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Mircea commented, tearing the sorceress’ attention away from the swarm of excited villagers. “All my people here to see us, to celebrate the life of their future queen. I can’t think of anything that could improve this moment.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Tilting her head to the side with a slight smirk, Angelique pointed to the sky. “Shall I begin the fireworks, your majesty?” She spoke sweetly, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. Mircea opened his eyes and focused them on her for a brief moment, and gave a simple nod. She returned the gesture and took a step back to make room for herself.

Bunching up the oversized sleeves of her cloak to her elbows, Angelique stepped to the edge of the railing and raised her hands to the shining night sky. Chanting a spell under her breath and straightening her arms, colorful sparks ignited from her slim fingertips and shot into the sky. Bursts of light erupted across the sky as the cheering from below grew louder with glee and excitement. 

The sorceress lowered her arms, but the light show remained. Her head turned to the direction of the royal couple with a joyful smile, but it soon disappeared as she noticed the two holding each other in an embrace to watch the ceremony.

Heart sunk in her chest, her breath hitched as she waited for acknowledgement from either of them. Mircea had unintentionally forgotten she was present as he got lost in the show with his wife. The queen, however, hardly acknowledged her to begin with. And she knew all too well no thanks would be coming from her.

While her husband was oblivious to the transparent love Angelique possessed for him, she was not. Viorica was always aware and never lost to the special treatment the witch gave him when she was in his presence. Since the wedding, there had always been a silent war between the two women for the attention and love of Mircea. Though much to Angelique’s dismay, Viorica had blessed him with an heir. This told her she would never win his heart, not without force.

She gazed at him as she always did when he was unaware, noting the familiar short white hair that rested at his shoulders. Though that was something only she or they could see as she placed a simple glamour spell on him and Viorica. An enchantment that disguised their latest change in features as their old ones so the kingdom would suspect nothing of their newfound nature. Only the three of them and servants of the castle were the ones to know, and even they were spelled to secrecy.

Her eyes continued to flit over him in adoration. The sharp, chiseled chin that made her weak at the knees, coated in neatly trimmed facial hair. Shoulders straight and strong, covered heavily in his royal robes. How he stood proud and fair over his people in his shining, silver crown that fit perfectly around his head. Oh how she wished she were the one in his muscular arms.

Mircea took her breath away every time she laid eyes on him without fail. She hummed to herself and turned back to face the subjects, accepting that she wouldn’t get her thanks at that moment. She stared blankly as the celebration erupted beneath her, thinking back at how she came to be. How she came to be at his side in his court.

Angelique was once a villager, living with her mother in a small yet cozy home at the edge of town. They lived peacefully together with no bad relations to anyone. Her mother ran a small business as a seamstress while she spent her time tending to their garden with vegetables and spices she sold at the market to help with her end of supporting them both.

It was a simple life, and the two of them couldn’t complain. While her mother didn’t possess powers as Angelique did, she never held it against her or loved her any less. It took patience, oh so much patience, but in time, she raised her into a beautiful young woman with a creative mind of her own that used her power for good. Though, for the sake of their safety, her mother forbade her to use her gift outside their home or anywhere where others may see.

One early morning as she was tending to the garden, she noticed her patch of crocus had begun to wilt and turn a shade of brown. She knelt down by the bunch with a frown on her face, lightly brushing her fingers over the dying petals. The girl thought for a moment and glanced over her shoulder, ensuring no one was near. Or so she thought.

She bit her lip and hovered her fingers over the flowers, wiggling them as small swirls of magic sprinkled around the plants. The flowers slowly rose until they stood fully, their health fully restored and colors as vibrant as ever. Admiring her work, she giggled to herself and crossed her arms. “There, that’s better isn’t it?” She whispered to them as if they could reply. 

Nature is what gave Angelique power and strength to cast her spells. She was one with it and always treated it with respect, kindness, and love as it did her. It broke her heart to ever see it mistreated, and though her mother forbade it, she used her magic to keep what she could lively.

She stood up and clapped her hands together to get the dirt off with a proud smile.

Then everything went dark.

When Angelique finally woke, she wasn’t in her garden at home anymore. Her hands were bound together in front of her by thin rope and she was on her knees in a cold room. Moments passed and all she could comprehend were the seemingly angry voices shouting obscenities around her. “She is a filthy witch, your highness!” One voice said. “She cannot be trusted! We must burn her at the stake!” Another added.

Your highness? Oh no. She thought to herself. As her vision cleared up, she took in her surroundings more. Banners of the kingdom’s crest hung by threads at each corner of the high ceiling. Men in armor stood in attention in lines at each side of the room as well as maids in front of pillars made of polished marble. Large windows stretched across the stone walls with deep purple curtains spread apart to allow light in.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to focus on what was in front of her. Two gold thrones were displayed in the front of the room atop a set of marble stairs, and who she knew to be the King Avram and his wife Queen Anastasia sitting upon them. The king leaned forward and spoke in a calm tone. “My dear citizens, you couldn’t possibly believe this woman deserves death for her individuality, do you? Do you have proof of your allegations?” His eyes met hers with a sympathetic look. 

“We don’t sire, but for the sake and safety of the village we mustn't allow her to live. She is dangerous!” A man next to her demanded. “She is a girl.” The queen defended. Angelique turned her head slowly to the side and found her neighbor and his son seething with balled fists. When the father noticed her looking up at him, he roughly slapped her across the face and spat on her. “Don’t ever look me in the eyes, devil worshipper.” He sneered.

Angelique stifled a sob and lowered her head in shame. She didn’t understand why she was being treated this way, she meant no harm with her magic and her neighbors were always so kind to her and her mother. “Step away from the girl!” Someone shouted abruptly. Angelique shot her head up and saw it was the queen, who was now standing and making her way over to her side.

As her heels came to a stop where she knelt, Angelique flinched and the men standing by her shuffled back. “You will not harm a hair on this young girl’s head, am I understood? I don’t ever want to see you around her for as long as you live, am I clear?” She spoke sternly with a hint of anger, shooting daggers at the two. “Y-yes your eminence.” The father bowed quickly before her. 

“Now leave! You have wasted mine and the king’s time with your foolishness, I don’t want to have you thrown in the dungeons, but I will.” She pointed to the tall doors that led outside. The two regarded the queen once more and glared at the blonde girl before scurrying out of the room with their tails between their legs.

Anastasia eased the displeasure on her face and bent over to offer her hand to Angelique. “Come on now, darling. We mustn't dabble on the floor.” She gave a smile, one of grace and beauty. Hesitantly, she accepted her offer as she pulled her to her feet. When she reached her full height, she winced and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

An open gash splayed across the side of her head, caked in dry blood that ran down her face and neck. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she raised her bound hands to touch it. Her majesty gently grabbed her wrists and lowered them, unraveling the weak rope and dropping it to the floor. “Looks like you’ve got a nasty cut there, dear. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Your majesty, forgive me, but what’s happened to me?” Angelique quietly asked. Queen Anastasia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. “I’m afraid a couple villagers were angered by your supposed magic, young one.” The king stood. “I deeply apologize for this, there is no excuse for this harm that has come to you.” He held out his hand for her. “Come, we have things to discuss.”

After Avram and Anastasia had the girl patched up and fetched her a fresh pair of clothing, they invited her to dine with them that evening, as an apology, and meet their children. A messenger was sent to her home to inform her mother of what happened to her daughter, that she was at the castle with the royal family, and she was taken care of. 

The flowing skirt of her new purple dress fluttered behind her as she hurriedly made her way to the dining room. When she entered, she curtsied and greeted Anastasia as she was the only one in the room. She took note of how perfect her light brown hair was pinned perfectly into a braided updo, how her posture presented the glittering pink gown she wore flawlessly, and how her white smile would warm the heart of the devil. Anastasia was a gorgeous woman indeed, and Angelique adored her.

“Welcome, dear Angelique. Forgive my husband and sons for their tardiness, you know how men are.” She winked at the giggling blonde. “Please, have a seat wherever you wish. They’ll be with us in a moment.” When she did as told, she sat and smoothed out a napkin across her lap. A few short minutes passed when the three teenage boys rushed into the room with their father.

“Apologies, mother. Father insisted we train longer and harder today, and we lost track of the time.” A roughly 14 year old boy with glasses bowed his head at Anastasia, as did his two brothers that followed him in. “Yes, forgive us we are truly sorry.” Another boy, taller than the others and around the age of 17, strutted over to his seat across from Angelique.

Before he sat down, his eyes landed on the young visiter. “Hello, who are you?” He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her. “Mircea, this is Angelique. She is our guest this evening.” Anastasia gestured in her direction. “Oh! Well welcome to our home, I do hope you like it.” He offered her a smile and walked around the table to her side. He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it as a more proper greeting. “Pleasure to meet you, milady.”

Angelique’s heart pumped faster in her chest and a light shade of pink showed on her cheeks. As he left and went back to his seat to sit with his brothers and parents, she couldn’t take her eyes away from him. The way he carried himself and talked so kindly bewitched her. That was the moment she fell in love.

The sound of cheers faded in as Angelique came back to reality. Since that same day when the king and queen offered her a position as the Royal Sorceress after discussing what she could do, she couldn't help but fall for him harder with each passing day she saw him. The woman did anything and everything he ever asked of her without hesitation, hoping one day he would develop feelings for her too.

She was truly blessed with the life given to her. Books and scrolls were at her disposal as she was encouraged to study her powers further. She had her own room, clothes, and treasures gifted to her by the royal family. Everything she could ever need or want for a comfortable life, including a new family. Angelique was more than grateful of the treatment she was bestowed with by the family, and more importantly, by the Queen. Anastasia acted as a mother to her after hers was tragically murdered by the same men that brought her to that castle that day. She was caring and loving to her, mending her poor broken heart from having lost her only true family left. They grew to share a bond no one could break, not with a thousand swords, and it remained strong for several years as she flourished with her magic.

It was a shame she had to poison her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Not much plot in this chapter, but for good reason. Angelique is an important piece to this story, and so is her past. Trust me, we're getting there!
> 
> Also, like the song I chose for this chapter? Thought it was too perfect and couldn't pass it up!
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading!


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember years ago  
> Someone told me I should take  
> Caution when it comes to love  
> I did
> 
> And you were strong and I was not  
> My illusion, my mistake  
> I was careless, I forgot  
> I did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Impossible - Exit Eden

As the ceremony went on, it eventually got much too late in the night that the royal couple bid the people farewell. “Angelique.” Mircea called out. “Yes, your majesty?” The blonde shifted from where she stood and gave him her full attention, as always. “Might I ask a favor of you?” He inquired, to which she eagerly nodded her head.

“Could you keep the subjects entertained with a bit of your special magic until they decide to leave for the night? Viorica and I are retiring as well as little Ravenna, and I’d imagine the people are not quite ready to end the fun.” 

Before she could reply, he waved his hand as the other rested on an exhausted Viorica’s waist, guiding them both inside.

Angelique stood silent, eye twitching and jaw clenching as she watched the two blending into the darkness of the hall. He didn’t wait for her response, and he just expected her to do as he said without a choice. 

Her chest heaved as she attempted to control her temper. Mircea had been treating her as such since he came into power as king. Was this to be her life forever? Was this her only purpose? A servant? No.

The woman was a powerful being who could do so much more. Who will do so much more. It was proven time and time again that she would never win the heart of the king, and that brought her only pain and suffering. After the deaths of the great Avram and gentle Anastasia, she no longer felt the love she was embraced with from the start. 

The pent up emotions were too much to bear anymore. Between the silent taunting Viorica gave her, the pure ignorance from Mircea, and having no one left in the world to care for her. Now she was to entertain the very people who didn’t hesitate to turn on her all those years ago for who knew how long? Angelique snapped.

Seething, she stomped back over to the railing of the balcony where she stood before. It was time. No more putting it off. No more kindness and obedience. Tonight would be the night her suffering would end. She felt ready to do this, as she had been planning it for sometime now. Though she never acted upon it for she hoped things would work out to her advantage eventually. 

Clearly, that was never going to happen.

Closing her eyes and willing herself, she felt the surge of power flow in her veins. The euphoric feeling of magic pulsed at her fingertips and slow waves of wind encircled her body. She channeled her rage and heartache to summon her destructive spell. 

Nature could never forgive her for this and would likely strip her of her powers for giving into the dark magic, but in the moment, she couldn't care less. 

Her mind flashed with images of Mircea, treating her as if she were nothing. Disregarding her at any other time apart from when he needed her magic. The scoffs and smirks Viorica had shot her way when her flirting failed to sway the king. The trusting gleam in Anastasia’s eyes as she took the cup of tea from Angelique, unaware of the deadly contents.

Jealousy was always a toxic trait of the sorceress. It led to the end of the woman’s life who took her in, who guided her and nurtured her with care when she needed it most. Angelique shook her head violently at the thought and focused on her anger. People from beneath her gasped in awe at the cloud of smoke that formed above them, wondering what exciting spell she was going to cast.

Anastasia's existence meant she could never be with him, that she would never have her chance. Angelique knew she had to be the only woman in his life if she were to win his love, and if that meant killing the mother of her beloved, so be it. Truth be told, it caused her unbelievable anguish to destroy the life of someone so kind to her. 

Blonde brows furrowed as her eyes squeezed harder with the more strength she put into it. Murmuring her incantation, lightning and thunder sounded from inside the darkening cloud above her which had grown significantly in size. 

The people stood in confusion now, oblivious to what was truly taking place. A few shouted demands of getting on with it and hurrying it up, while others clung to each other in fear.

Agony ripped through her as she lingered on the thought of murdering the queen, using it as the focus for her power. The picture of her lying lifeless in her bed, Avram clinging to her hand and wondering how she could be gone with tears staining his cheeks. 

Micrea’s face as he found his mother, and the comfort he sought with Angelique. Then to the moment when he no longer had use for her solace and sought it elsewhere.

A shriek tore from her throat as a flash from the smoke burst across the land in all directions, shadowing it in darkness. The villagers screamed and scrambled to run for their lives. Guards and servants on the balcony made haste to run inside and warn the king, too terrified to attempt to stop Angelique.

Her eyes shot open to the chaos around her. A wicked grin spread across her face as she lowered her hands to her sides. “It is nearly complete.” She spoke to herself, pleased with the panic and terror. Her fingers lifted slightly as she put her thumb and middle together, ready to snap them and end her misery.

“Angelique! What are you doing?!” A voice boomed from behind her, causing her to turn abruptly. “What I should have done long ago!” She shouted, the aggressive wind pulling and tangling her once perfectly combed hair. Micrea slowly made his way to where she stood, eyes glowing a bright crimson.

“Stop this madness!” He demanded, baring his fangs at her. “Or I will destroy you.” His voice low and dark, fear seeping into his bones as he tried to remain confident. A cackle escaped her throat as she waved her hand casually. The look of terror flashed across his face as he was pushed to his knees by Angelique’s force. She bent down to his level as he strained against her spell.

“You’ll destroy me? And how do you plan to do that, your majesty?” Her fingers slid under his chin and gripped it hard. “With the unholy power that I bestowed upon you? Or are you going to give a tiresome speech about how I can be better than this?” A sharp slap to his cheek with her free hand caused him to grunt.

Circling him now, she continued. “You felt so lost and pathetic without Avram that you came to me begging for power. And I filled you and your squabbling brothers to the brim with it without hesitation.” She stopped behind him and gripped his shoulders, leaning next to his pointed ear.

“I made you three the first vampires to exist in this world so you could rule your kingdoms for as long as you saw fit as the benevolent kings who kept the peace for eternity.” Her voice held a tone of mockery as she gestured to the space around them. “This is how you repay me?”

“I am a benevolent king! Angelique what are you speaking of?” He spat, thrashing in her invisible restraints, though she didn’t flinch when he did as she carried on. “What kind of king treats their sorceress the way you have? Am I not one of your people too?” “Of course you are I-” Mircea spoke, but was interrupted. 

“What kind of king curses his wife and child to this fate? Hoping that one day she could take over as the ruler of this pathetic excuse for a kingdom.” She rambled on as the thunder in the distance continued, growing louder and her anger with it.

Rage coursed through Mircea now as he knelt powerless against her, primal instincts of a creature like himself clouding his mind with the overwhelming urge to rip her throat out. “You know nothing of me, my family, or my intentions.” He growled, eyes blazing a brilliant scarlet. 

“Oh, I know more than you could fathom, dear Mircea.” A giggle. “Like how you think I don’t know about the queen escaping with the princess into the woods.”

Mircea’s heart dropped and he stopped struggling against the nonexistent bonds. Angelique grinned devilishly and shrugged, then raised her hand to the black, booming sky above them. “No matter, when I say the word, your kingdom will fall to ruin and all will be lost.” She raised her fingers once more, ready to snap them. He shook his head frantically and watched as she turned her back to him. 

“Your subjects will inhale this curse, and when it reaches their lungs, their minds will be fogged and they’ll only know one basic instinct: to kill the unnatural.”

“NO!” Mircea screamed, his strength failing him as his muscles strained to set him free. “Oh yes!” She shouted triumphantly, glancing over her shoulder. “You and your family will suffer and die at my hands. This kingdom will crumble with its people and I shall finally be happy!” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she reveled in her prognosis of the future.

“And to think, all of this could have been avoided if you had just... loved me.” She whispered the last words, but it didn’t slip past Mircea’s pointed ears as they twitched to her statement. “You.. what-” The realization hit him like a stone to the head as he sat there with wide eyes. “Angelique I-” “Enough!” She screeched, turning around and snapping her fingers.

Tunnels of grey clouds like tornadoes swirled from the sky and crashed to the ground, releasing a dark green smoke with it that slowly weaved its way through the village of panicking people. “This is your end, Mircea. I’ll see you in hell.” The witch spat, and with a wave of her slender hand, she was gone in an instant and her hold on the king was lifted.

He immediately stood to his feet and ran to the stone railing of the balcony. “No…” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The villagers stalked about as if they were zombies, angry and shouting threats to kill the bloodsuckers. Pitchforks and torches were raised high in their palms as they gathered in groups, sprinting down the path that led up to the castle. 

His eyes drifted to the forest as his grip tightened on the stone, cracking it in the process. “I will find you, my love. Protect her and stay safe, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Yikes, Angelique's got some issues, huh?
> 
> Forgive me for the shorter chapter, but it is time I progress this story and put our girl Ravenna more into the spot light. After all, it is her story heh. I wanted to give some background first, and now that we got that out of the way, buckle up! There's more to come and it's going to get crazy!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you I am capable of causing such pain  
> With my delicate and fragile lady brain
> 
> I will not let you get away  
> I'd rather burn at the stake
> 
> But know I'll return and I'll be dead awake  
> I'll be dead awake, rising from the stake
> 
> And when you hear the following tune  
> You'll know, you'll know
> 
> When you hear the following tune  
> You'll know that I'll be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I’d rather burn - Blackbriar

Anxiety overwhelmed her senses as Viorica ran for hers and the baby’s lives. Her pace amplified with every boom of thunder and it carried her far within the shadowed woods. She relied on it and her vision to guide her through the dark of the night.

Ravenna cooed softly in her arms, wrapped partially in her father’s cloak and blissfully unaware of the grave danger her life was in. Viorica shifted her in a secure hold to keep her steady against her cushioned chest as she weaved through the looming trees at an inhuman speed.

About an hour of running and she had sunk herself deep within the forest. The further she got the more she relaxed, thinking they were a safe distance from harm. Eventually she came to a halt in a clearing, taking in the comfort that was the cool night with a deep breath.  


The variety of emotions that plagued her mind finally settled and cleared, releasing her from their crippling hold. The crisp air replaced them and washed through her in a refreshing wave. All that was left in her heart was a great sadness. 

She glanced back at the direction she came from, to the path that would lead her back to her falling kingdom. However much it pained her, she knew she must remain strong and venture on. Mircea’s final interaction with her, before she had set out, repeated on a loop in her head like a broken record.

“Travel to Decebal’s kingdom. He will protect you both.” He said as he quickly clasped his heavy cloak around her neck fittingly. “You know the way, please be careful. I want you to run as fast as your feet can carry you.” Viorica’s brows furrowed. “You’re not coming.” She murmured, more to herself than him.

He sensed her unease and rested his hands on her shoulders. “I’m afraid not. As king, I must face Angelique, and put a stop to her attacks on my people.” He convinced her and gave her shoulders a squeeze, gingerly placing a kiss on her forehead. “I can’t, I won’t leave without you.” She shook her head as tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

“We must protect her.” He spoke softly, resting his forehead against hers. “Who knows for certain the harm Angelique would want to do to her? You know she’ll come for her next.”

Viorica sobbed, clutching tightly to his wrist with one hand, the other supporting Ravenna between their chests. “My brother has always been the clever one, I have faith he will devise a plan to protect you as I asked. I’ve sent a bird explaining everything, I trust he’ll receive it with enough time to do so.” He brushed a dark lock of hair behind her pointed ear and leaned back to gaze into her eyes.

“If I make it out alive, I swear to you I will find you. Both of you.” He promised with a glance to Ravenna. A pang of guilt shot him in the chest, observing the innocent one suckle on her tiny fingers with a gummy smile.

He leaned down and whispered soft words of love and courage as a goodbye. Placing a kiss on the babes soft cheek, she giggled and squirmed in Viorica’s hold as he straightened his spine once more. "I love you, my little princess." He urged his weeping wife. "And you my darling, my love for you will continue to grow stronger with every second that passes."  


The booming sound of thunder shook the castle and Viorica only managed to sob harder in response.

“I love you.” She choked out, lifting to her tiptoes to meet their lips in a desperate kiss. “Forever and always.” He assured as they pulled away from each other, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

Another deafening crash.

Servants and guards ran like chickens with their heads cut off through the halls, their panicked screams fading in and out of the room as they passed. 

“Now go, please. Quickly!” He begged her, releasing her from his embrace and taking a step back. Viorica turned away with a cry and sprinted out of the room.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she forced herself to turn back to the path that would lead to their safety, fighting the urge to return to him. She shook her head, and fought to push the thoughts from her mind.

Nodding down at Ravenna with a genuine smile cracking on her lips, she was reminded of the little piece that remained of her beloved she had left. The very thing that kept her from collapsing in a pile of defeat, that kept hope alive in her undead heart. 

As Viorica soldiered on, she distracted herself with a game of wiggle fingers. Ravenna giggled excitedly, grasping for her fingers as they danced in her vision in a playful manner. She got so lost in her diversion she hardly noticed the pink, honey colors of sunrise start to peek through the trees in the distance.

When the light became more obvious, however, she shrouded the two of them in the darkness of the cloak for protection. Her feet carried her onward until she was mere miles from the border of Decebal's kingdom and she could feel her safety being reassured. 

That is, before something made her stop in her tracks once more in another clearing. Pointed ears perked up and twitched to the faint sound of whispering. It sounded like one voice overlapping itself inaudibly. They filled the air around them, some seemed distant while others felt close like they were breathing down her neck. 

The nervous woman spun and twirled in different directions, trying desperately to pinpoint where any of them could be coming from. A chilling breeze swept in spirals around her, swiftly bringing handfuls of dirt and leaves from the floor with it. 

The susurrus grew louder and louder as the queen’s panic intensified, raising her anxiety once more and wracking her body with it. Her name could be made out from the voice, calling out repeatedly in different tones or volumes, crowding around her shaking frame and seemingly closing in. 

For a supernatural being embedded with the nature and strength to slaughter any opposing threat, Viorica was a weak, non aggressive person by heart. Granted of course she’s committed verbal offenses she’s aware has hurt others, but that was different, she thought, and who hasn’t? 

Whatever it was that was taunting her now she knew she couldn’t fight, she wouldn’t. Even if her threat was a bunny in the bushes.

She held Ravenna as close to her as she could get. Small whimpers of protest came from the princess, but she otherwise cooperated with her mother and settled down. 

"What do you want?" Viorica spoke out to the seeming nothingness, struggling to keep the fear out of her tone and sound confident, as if she could be just as threatening. 

And then, all at once, the whispers stopped. 

The leaves and dirt in the air fell lifeless to the forest floor. An eerie, dead silence fell upon her ears. The unnerving stillness felt so deafeningly quiet that if she had a heartbeat, it'd be the only thing she could hear. Her eyes darted to the direction of the border, then to the slow rising sun in the horizon, hesitating to make a move. 

Minutes passed before she finally came to a decision. Her foot barely twitched to take a step, but couldn’t, like it was cemented to the ground. Not just the one either, but both of them. Her breath hitched in her throat as her lip began to tremble slightly. She tried to budge the rest of her body, but couldn't will it to. 

Everything felt stiff and stuck in place, and she had a guess as to what the cause of this was, or rather, who. 

A wicked cackle emitted from behind her followed by a gust of wind that blew her dark hair to flutter on either side of her head. "Talk about timing!" The witch's voice exclaimed. "Oh no..." Viorica breathed out in disbelief. So, so close. 

Angelique strolled into her vision, a cunning grin plastered on her face and hands resting on her shapely hips. "Oh, I must say, it was quite brave of you to try!" She laughed again. "Angelique please-" Viorica tried to plead with her, but found her words cut off. A vine snaked down from a nearby tree and wrapped tightly around her mouth. The sorceress giggled as she placed her hand back down at her side. 

"I don't want to hear it, you know what you’ve done and I've come here for two things. Neither of which include your futile begging." Another flick of her wrist and a confused Ravenna suddenly lie cradled in Angelique's arms. 

Viorica's eyes widened, drowned out whines came from behind her gag. The blazing sun was rising soon and they both knew it. If the light touched Ravenna's skin, it would burst into flame and burn her to ash. It was one of the many curses that came with their vampirism. Angelique gave a knowing look and rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry, at the very least, she’ll stay alive." Viorica's eyebrows furrowed. She was being ignored now as Angelique snapped her fingers, and a small, purple vial appeared in a puff of baby pink smoke. "I assure you, her fate won’t be as painful as yours will be.” Her thumb flicked the cork out with a pop. ”After all, she is the key." She mumbled to herself, which didn’t go missed upon her prisoners ears.

Her slender finger wrapped around a single strand of Ravenna’s white locks and yanked quickly, plucking it straight from her head. The babe flinched and softly whined, eyes searching to locate her mother, but couldn’t see anything with the way she was being held.

“And with the final ingredient…” The blonde mumbled. Placing the hair through the small opening of the bottle, letting it fall and dissolve instantly in the potion. A faint, pink light burst from the liquid and reflected off of it, making it seem as if there were a shimmer to it. 

“There.” She swirled the substance to blend the ingredients together more as the faint light dimmed down and vanished. Muffled objections came from behind her again where Viorica stood, still trapped in her hold. “Open wide, little one.” Angelique cooed.

She tilted the vial to Ravenna's mouth, placing the lip of it on hers and nudging it slightly to coax her into cooperating. The princess defied her at first, turning her head away and going to open her mouth to cry out, but was silenced with the magical liquid as it was forcefully poured down her throat. She coughed and spit it up a bit, but otherwise swallowed the entire thing.

Tears streamed down the queen’s face, eyes blazing red with fear and anger. Angelique turned back to her with a twirl of her cloak and dress, the fabrics of the two fluttering against each other. A victorious laugh. “You see, dear queen, your daughter is the very reason why I now can never win over Mircea’s heart. She was how I knew he truly loved you and would never have another.” 

Ravenna squirmed in the witch’s arms, grunting and waving her arms around, clearly getting agitated. She smacked her lips at the lingering taste of the liquid, cringing at the bitter taste. Viorica’s eyes flicked down to the baby and watched in horror, noticing how the magic was slowly morphing some of her features. 

A wave of a plum grew through her hair, coating every strand from the roots to the tips with the purple shade, the white fading out completely. Angelique tilted her head down at the creature and smiled devilishly. “It’s happening.” She moved to slip her hands under Ravenna’s arms and hold her in front of her, admiring the pained child as her small body transformed.

Her legs jerked back and forth frantically, the skirt of her baby pink nightgown thrashing in the air around her. The nails on her stubby fingers grew rapidly and shaped into a razor-like point half an inch long. A silvery fluid gushed from the cuticles where the tiny weapons grew.  


The witch sighed in contentment, bringing Viorica's attention back to her. She had been so focused on her little babe, watching her and praying the torment would stop soon, she forgot about the woman holding her. Angelique smirked at her.

She scraped a drop of the glistening wetness under her nail and brought it to Viorica’s face. “This,” she began. “Is a drop of your little spawn's blood. Notice that it’s no longer the dark red you’re accustomed to? That means it's working.” She grinned and brought her finger between her lips, sucking it clean.

Pure disgust flashed in Viorica’s eyes, glaring daggers which went ignored. Non Aggressive tendencies be damned. If it weren't for the undetectable restraints holding her back, she'd have her pretty blonde head rolling in the dirt by now for daring to bring harm to her child.

Dark thoughts clouded her mind as she grew angry. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Angelique. “You see, apart from the minor restyle of her physical features, I’ve unlocked and enhanced the very potential in her that I know you fear of coming to the light one day.” Her eyebrow arched when she heard the queen’s breath hitch.  


Chuckling, Angelique cradled Ravenna once more, gripping her tighter when she continued to writhe from the burning pain of the potion. Her body felt unbelievably hot and uncomfortable, a feeling like battery acid pulsing through her veins, waking up her premature power. All she could do was tense and shake her limbs in response, tiny grunts escaped as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks.

Viorica watched in horror, mumbling soft pleas of mercy from behind her gag. The babe didn't scream, which at first confused her, until she noticed she was having a hard time breathing. She knew it wouldn't kill her if she never took another breath, though that didn't mean it didn't torture her any less, curling her into a ball of panicking mess. She just barely manages to get enough air in her lungs between pained grunts, but not enough to scream or yell. 

A pang of guilt shot in her chest and spread like wildfire, consuming her with it's poison. She knew it was her fault, if only she kept running as she was told, instead of assuming she could be safe by distance. Still, despite her demon's attempts to break her down on the inside, she kept a brave face. She had to have faith, she told herself, as she knew Mircea would if he were here.

“In mere moments, it will have made its way to her heart, and she'll be complete. Though be thankful she is what she is, were she human,'' She giggled to herself. “Her pretty skin would melt right off her feeble little bones.” An evil smile stretched across her face as she swayed her hips gently side to side, humming to herself completely unbothered. She circled her prisoner at an aggravatingly slow pace, taunting her like a giddy child with a new toy.

Without looking up, Angelique shot her hand to the side and strained it.

"Nice of you to join us." She turned on her heel to where Micrea stood, frozen in her powerful grasp. His arm was raised above his head, gripping to his glistening blade, ready to strike. It was obvious his intent was to slay his once trusted sorceress, she could tell that much. His eyes flicked down to briefly examine the princess, then to his wife suffering the same fate as he, then to Angelique's.  


Locking her glazed orbs to his, he saw a glint of mischief, and that enraged him further. He grunted defiantly at his invisible trap with a look of murder that could burn a hole in her soul, if she had one.  


The witch tip toed excitedly over where he stood, stopping only inches from his face. She absentmindedly rocked the squirming child back and forth, taunting him while she examined his chiseled face. Hatred radiated from him, she felt it, and oh how she reveled in it.

“Do not harm her!” He spat through gritted teeth. A cruel smile played on her lips as she rolled her eyes, turning her back to him. “Too late for that, dear. I'm afraid she’s mine now to do with as I please.” Another sway of her hips and she now stood within equal distance between her prisoners.  


Micrea drew his attention away from Angelique to flick his eyes to Viorica. She stood as still as him, tears now rushing down her cheeks, staining the porcelain skin along the way. She couldn't speak, but he knew she was beyond relieved that he was here. 

‘Everything is going to be okay' he mouthed to her, hoping it would calm her fear and anxiety. 

They silently communicated with their eyes, finding comfort and strength in each other. A hint of a smirk and she knew. For now, he remained silent, as did she. 

Suddenly, Angelique found herself flying backwards and roughly pinned to a large tree a few feet behind her. Ravenna choked on her breath when she was dropped from her hold. That instant, the two were released from her spell. A startled cry escaped her as she was caught a mere inch before hitting the dirt, followed by a gust of wind swirling the dirt beneath her.

Mircea sighed in relief, his eyes ran over her small form cradled in his strong arms once more. He noticed she had stopped squirming in pain, now looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, exhausted. Whatever Angelique did to her had completed it's process in taking over her body. He frowned.

A muscular, yet slender man with a pair of silver glasses perched on his nose charged from the trees, wearing fitted armor which symbolized his high status. Soldiers clad in similar metallic wear ran along either side of him, gripping swords, similar to the ones that nailed the witch, and holding them close in defense.  


Viorica whisked over to them as did Mircea, both stopping at either side of the man that led the quest for their rescue. 

"Brother!" Mircea exclaimed, giving him a clap on the back and he returned the gesture. "So your witch finally went looney did she?" He flashed a toothy smile and they shared a chuckle, then he turned to Viorica who reflected his smile. She held out her hand. "Wonderful to see you again, Decebal." "Likewise." He replied, taking her soft hand into his, bringing it to his lips where he placed a light kiss upon it.

Viorica studied him briefly, noting how he hadn't changed much since she last saw him during her first trimester with Ravenna. His white hair was neatly combed back and held in place with a silver crown similar to Mircea's, one embedded with small jewels around the edges. His eyes looked like shining pools of blood simply bursting with wisdom. 

While his brothers focused on their own hobbies as children, he was spending any free moment he had to spare with his nose in a book since the day he was taught to read. Not only was he well versed in the typical sciences and history like one would find in any library, but he also had a knack for magic as well. He was known for his astounding intelligence throughout the land, it was what people loved most about him, Viorica included. 

Confidence radiated off of him brilliantly. He had a way of making everyone he came into contact with feel safe and secure, like he just knew everything was going to be okay regardless of the situation. His charismatic personality molded him into the now thriving king he was proud to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mircea grabbed her waist and whipped her around to face him. He planted a firm, but passionate kiss on her soft pink lips. “I thought I’d never see you again!” She breathed, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. 

Though they’d only just seen one another just hours ago, it had felt like years. Neither knew their fates for certain, and seeing one another alive now brought them such joy. "I told you everything would be alright." He said, kissing her forehead.

An exhausted sigh escaped Ravenna, turning Viorica's attention to her now. "Oh my darling!" She exclaimed. Mircea gently placed her back in her mother's arms, smoothing the dark purple hair on her fragile head with the back of his hand. "You're safe now, no one will harm you ever again." She cooed softly. 

Three pairs of red eyes scanned the small one's body with worry as she rocked her gently. No marks or wounds were present anywhere on her skin. It seems the torment was internal, and apart from her hair and nails, nothing was different, or so it seemed.

While the men settled on the idea that she was okay and unharmed, Viorica knew otherwise. Her mind reeled back to what Angelique said to her earlier.

_ “You see, apart from the minor restyle of her physical features, I’ve unlocked and enhanced the very potential in her I know you’ve been fearing of coming to the light one day.” _

Her mouth went dry at the thought. Anxiety bundled like a knot of acid in her stomach. The frame of her body began to shake slightly with her new found nervousness. She didn't know what this meant, or the kind of danger Ravenna could still be in. For so long she's kept her secret, one she tried to rid herself of long ago, but seemingly failed. Now it's come back to haunt her, and she was terrified.

Suddenly, a loud crack of lightning broke out in the sky above them and struck down. All at once, they spun around in the direction it came from. Electricity rained down upon the clearing in a storm, striking one soldier after the other as they all charged at the witch to finish her off. 

A crazed look flashed in Angelique's eyes as she struggled to free herself from the hold of the swords. Each one speared through her limbs and through the tree, completely lodged in it. Blood gushed from her wounds and dripped a pool at her feet in a sticky mess that seeped into the earth. 

A piercing scream escaped her throat. Row after row of men in armor sprinted towards her despite their colleague's horrifying deaths, determined to destroy her where she stood.

“I’m afraid a reunion will have to wait.” Decebal declared, gripping the hilt of his personal weapon and sliding it from its sheath. His eyes darted from man to man as they fell one by one, crumbling into piles of ash. Viorica shielded Ravenna from the storm, pressing her into her chest and covering her back up with the cloak. 

Micrea snarled. “Quite right, brother. I have a witch to kill.” He said, aiming the tip of his sword at her. “Brother no!” Decebal urged. “Mircea wait please!” Viorica screamed as he kicked off into a sprint.

Dirt flung from under his shoes with every step, creating small clouds to rise under his legs. He got closer to his target, shoving Decebal’s army from his path. He could practically taste her blood spewing from her neck. Itching to destroy the wickedness that dared bring harm to his family. Fury flared in his red eyes, burning a bright glow around the sockets.

“We must go.” Decebal wrapped his fist around the frantic queen by her upper arm, tugging her with him as he tried to pull her away from the scene. “Mircea!” She screamed again, this time loud enough to throw Ravenna into a fit of panic.

The world around her blurred as she watched in horror her mate plummet into the field of electricity. Battle cries erupted from the chaos of wind, dirt, and flashing light that swirled together in the same direction. Eventually, she lost sight of him as he blended into the mayhem. Decebal urged her to leave with him, knowing full well his brother's fate, but she wouldn't budge. She couldn't tear her eyes away, not until she knew for certain. 

A glinting blade swung through the air as Mircea stood not two feet from her. Before he could strike, a fiery bolt of energy struck down to earth, surging straight through his body from the top of his head to his toes. Angelqiue’s eyes were wild with madness. She gazed into the brilliant light, willing it to rip through his body, under his skin and in his veins. 

“Thought I didn’t see that coming?” A scoff. “Death is too good for you.” She growled lowly, and waved her arm dismissively.

A mist of red smoke and the lightning crepitated out, vanishing without any trace of it being there. And so did Micrea’s body.

Without hesitation, Decebal gripped Viorica’s arm in an iron hold, this time using no restraint as he compelled her away and over the hill toward his kingdom. To his surprise, she didn’t resist, though nor did she speak, and she simply let him lead her away. 

Once they disappeared from view of the clearing, he sighed heavily and glanced back at the woman. She wore no expression. Her eyes held no light, her cheeks stained with tears, and her gaze never lifted from the forest floor. She was in shock, and couldn't bring herself to comprehend what she witnessed. His eyes drifted down to the bobbing child in her arms. 

Ravenna grunted, inconvenienced as her mother losely held her, paying no mind to her comfort. Her panicked crying had stopped shortly after they began running, and Decebal could tell she needed rest and nourishment soon. 

“We must hurry, we need to get you to safety.” He turned back to note the sun on the horizon, slowly bringing the sky to a bloom with it's golden light. They didn't have much time left.

“You can not defeat me! Mere mortals could never hope to accomplish such. Your effort has been a waste as well as your tiny lives!” Angelique shrieked at the remaining soldiers as they held their swords close in defense, cornering her against the tree. They spoke of nothing, standing their ground regardless of her slight. 

Growing annoyed, she raised her arm again to attack, but halted when she noticed their eyes shift slightly to her left in sync. Cocking her head to the side, her eyes widened in realization and she spun around. It happened so fast, the only thing she could make out were black spots of all sizes seizing her vision. Droplets of a liquid like acid rain sprinkled over her form wildly, landing on and seeping into her porcelain skin, followed by an icy hot sensation. She let out a grunt and went to wave it away, but found she couldn't. 

A small glass vial shook violently in her vision, flicking the last of it's contents at her. Panic rose in her chest as she became aware of her now paralyzed body. "NO!" She bellowed, willing herself to budge, and failing.

A man, holding said vial between his gloved thumb and index finger, stepped from the shadows and into view. By the looks of the smug expression and neatly trimmed facial hair, she assumed he was the general. “What is this?!” She demanded with a low growl in her voice.

The armored man disregarded the vial and clasped his hands behind him in a formal stance. He circled her a couple times in silence, studying her like she was a battlefield and he was conducting a plan of attack. He couldn't have been older than 30 by her guess. 

Clad in silver armor, medals of various colors pinned to his left breast, and a proud, everlasting smirk on his chiseled face. The eyes that remained locked to hers bore a dark green, bringing out the ebony of his short locks neatly combed back atop his head. It was moments before he spoke as he took his time examining her.

"That," He said finally, pointing to a few orange droplets on the skin of her forearm. "Is pollen from an enchanted rose that only blooms once a year, and coincidentally, during this month of October, to be exact." Angelique furrowed her brows. "You see, when mixed with immortal blood, which our great king Decebal was so willing to spare, it becomes a powerful little potion. One strong enough to immobilize any magical being be they dark or light. I believe the term is called 'molecular immobilization'." 

He flicked his wrist, as if the topic was a bore to him, and continued his stroll leisurely in circles around her once more.

The others stood still and quiet, waiting patiently for their command to attack. A light sweat broke out on Angelique's forehead, but she refused to let her fear get the better of her. “Oh yes, it would seem as if the tables have turned indeed.” He chuckled to himself. This only agitated his prisoner further. 

"Regardless of this entrapment, no mortal weapon can kill me! You  _ men _ are powerless against me still. I am eternal and will be free of this soon enough, and when I am, I will hunt each and every one of you down, rip out your intestines with my bare hands and hang you with them!" She laughed hysterically, her eyes shut tight and rolled to the back of her head. 

The men glanced at one another, eyebrows arched, silently communicating their annoyances. Shaking their heads in unison, they refocused their attention back on her, well aware they don't have much longer before the effects wear off. 

"We may not be able to kill you with our man-made weapons, but King Mircea graciously informed us of your connection with the Earth and how it's elements are a source of your power." Her captor strolled around his circle of soldiers casually as he spoke. Silence immediately fell over Angelique. Her crazed laughter having stopped, realizing what he was insinuating. Her heart dropped as she dryly swallowed. 

They did have an advantage over her in that regard, but she had hoped they wouldn't know of it. "And since others of your kind have been sent back to hell throughout the centuries via fire, one of the natural four elements of Earth," He paused, chuckling sadistically and coming around the circle in full to stop inches from her face. "Seems only fitting you die the same way." 

He held his hand out expectedly to a soldier standing directly behind him, and as if reading his mind, he stepped forward with a torch in his hand. "No!" She screamed. The general swiped the torch and brought the tip of it to a flame on a tiny stick in his other fist. Angelique panicked. She didn't even see him light the fire! A golden ball roared to life and swarmed the torch. 

A dark chuckle and his eyes met hers once more. "Burn in hell, witch." He growled, and pointed the business end to her middle. Heat scorched her perfect skin. The stench of burning flesh intoxicated the air of the clearing as her body was lit ablaze. Black clouds of smoke rose and swirled to the sky. The flame quickly grew beyond her height and bled onto the leaves of the tree behind her, eating it away with her. 

The captors stumbled back simultaneously in a haste, watching with satisfied grins as the flames grew higher and her wails louder. 

Per the general's command, they turned their backs on her, and left her to perish. Frozen in place and no way to save herself, so they thought. Their armor rattled as they jogged up the hill in a line without so much as giving her a glance. Then, just as quickly as she was set alight, they were gone, and she was alone. Only her cries to keep her company.

It felt like hours before the potion finally wore off and let gravity drop Angelique's weak body with a thud. She lay still in the dirt for several moments, attempting to conjure what little strength she had left. Her finger lifted slightly and willed away the last of the dying embers. Her body was chard and black as pitch. Every breath she took was excruciating as the ash had made its way to her lungs. 

The clothes she wore were completely disintegrated, leaving her coated in only soot and her own singed flesh. The perfect, platinum blonde locks that once framed her slender face were now reduced to small, black patches on her bare scalp. Melted skin dangled from her lips and nose, red patches littered her cheeks from where flesh perished completely. 

A sinister smile crept across her blistered face. 

Fog encircled her with another flick of her finger. A blink of an eye and she now laid a few feet from where Mircea sat upright against his own dungeon wall. It was quiet, the only noise in the room being their wheezing from the horrors they endured and the dripping of a liquid in the distance which echoed off the dank walls. 

The room felt cold and miserable. Chains with metal cuffs hung from the brick ceiling. The only light was that of a torch lit in the hallway to the far left. 

Mircea knew the exact cell they were in. They were far below the castle in a prison built for something much stronger than any citizen that lived in his kingdom, and Angelique knew that. 

"H-how.. dare.. y-ou." He finally croaked after moments of silence. He shifted and winced, cringing at the shock the lightning put through his body. The fabric of his clothing was peppered with holes. His pale skin was damaged with pink ripples in the design of the bolt, trailing from his head to the tip of his toes. Fragments of his hair were missing from his scalp, leaving him with nothing but random strands to dangle on either side of his head. 

Angelique answered with a groan, straining to lift herself just enough to sit with her legs resting atop one another to her left and her right arm locked into supporting her. She then let out a low chuckle. "I warned you fools." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard her. Ignoring her, he went on.

"Wh- what did you d-do to my fa- family? And h-how are you still a-alive?" He was bursting with questions and was desperate for some answers, despite not having the energy to truly express it. 

Though, Angelique was in no rush and took her time to tend to herself. She weakly hovered a hand over her legs. Magic twinkled between her fingertips and settled onto her wounds. He watched her as she did this, waiting impatiently, but silently.  


Noticing how the damage to her skin didn't immediately heal as it usually would, he recognized the spell as he'd seen her perform it many times before on his subjects or castle staff if they got injured severely. She sighed deeply as relief washed over her and moved to apply the treatment to the rest of herself. 

"Your  _ family _ is safe for the time being." She began, flinching at the sting of the spell. "I have no doubt they're with your brothers as we speak. And your child..." She trailed off, laughing lightly to herself. 

"T-tell me." He spat weakly, followed by a hoarse cough into his fist. Angelique shifted again to sit with her legs crossed now, healing herself as she continued. "Your daughter has completed phase one. She drank the potion that was intended for you." "Wh-what do you mean?" The witch rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. 

"To better explain, for your simple mind, I created what was in that little vial in hopes that one day, I could persuade you to choose me. It's dark magic that when consumed by one who isn't mortal, intensifies your special abilities and enhances your strength. All your weaknesses, like walking in the sunlight for instance, dissipates entirely." A last flick of her finger and she'd finished patching up her entire body with a satisfied hum. 

"I meant it for you, but since you have shown me time and time again how you could never bring yourself to love me, that you'd rather be with that wench..." She grinned. "I see it fit to corrupt and destroy what that love had created. To use it to do my bidding and take over this wretched land as my own. I simply began the process of fabricating her into a weapon of pure devastation. She will be unstoppable and undefeated." Venom dripped thickly from each word as it spat from her lips.

"No!" Micrea yelled, then let out a cry when a shock of pain rattled his body. He hung his head pathetically and quietly sobbed to himself. No energy was left in him to fight or argue. For the first time since he was turned, he truly felt exhausted and broken. She ignored his outburst and stood to her full height, no resistance or visible pain in her face as she did.

His eyes ran up and down her figure in horror. While she had healed her body on the inside, it seemed the outer parts would take more time, he guessed. He hardly recognized the creature in front of him, she was burnt beyond recognition. Nothing covered her now, no clothing and no platinum hair. 

An irritated sigh escaped her. A wave of her hand over herself once more followed by a shimmer of baby pink light. Trailing her hand as it hovered over her head were long, blonde locks growing from her scalp until it reached its original length. The burns and melted skin dissolved and was replaced with it's usual perfectly pale pigmentation, soft to the touch. 

A slim fitting ruby colored dress appeared and draped over her figure, a lacey black corset clasped tightly around her tiny waist following suit. Glittering jewelry dangled from her ears, neck, and wrists, matching the outfit's color scheme. "Glamour spell." She said flatly, noticing his stare. "Similar to the one I frequently placed on you and that wench for your meetings with the people." She shook her shoulders and sighed again, this time in contentment.

Black heels clacked on the stone floor as she stepped over to where he sat and squatted down to his level. "Oh yes, and my survival?" Her thumb hooked behind a pendant that hung around her neck, stroking the smooth surface. "I enchanted it with special magic to protect me against death via the earth's elements. Fire, water, air, etc. It does come with a price however, as all magic does. I could still be harmed." 

Mircea held a defiant look, hoping she couldn't decipher what he was truly feeling, but listened anyway. "I knew nature would be angry with me for casting my storm upon the innocent. It would punish me for my wrongdoings in due time, though I was clueless to your idiot brother's men planning to enforce that so soon." She glared knowingly, the fingers of either hand curling in and out of a fists. He smirked darkly, a shadow cast over his eyes. 

"I, however, was one step ahead as I’ve always been. I'm afraid killing me is not that simple." Turning on her heel, she strutted away from him, waving her hand as she did like she had no interest in the one-sided conversation anymore. The heels scuffed when she stopped and stood at the exit.  


"I will not stop looking for her." She declared. "I shall have her and this land for my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Forgive me for my long period between updating chapters this go around. I’d come down with a case of writers block and it was tough to rid myself of it, but I finally completed it!
> 
> As you’ve read, many things took place in this chapter and we’re finally about to shift the focus more to Ravenna and her journey. After all, it is her story!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
